Qué dificil es todo
by cocobain
Summary: Este one shoot es continuación de La Unica forma,advertidos quedan, contiene lemon,y...bueno, que de miércoles a viernes ocurren muchas cosas para Sirius y Hermione, entren y lean.


STOP!!! Antes de leer este fic tenéis que saber que es la continuación de un primer one shot, el de "la única forma", así que si no os importa dar la vuelta y entrar en el otro primero. Thankyou

Qué difícil es todo 

_Escrito por cocobain._

Miércoles

Estaban agotados, Sirius y Hermione acababan de volver a Londres después de una misión de dos semanas, ¿os creéis que les ha dado tiempo a esta feliz pareja a consumar su recién estrenada relación?...no, aunque bueno lo de dormir en la misma cama y despertarse con besos y caricias no se lo quita nadie...pero hacer lo que tenían ganas de hacer no había podido ser, además Hermione estaba preocupada por si se distraían y que ocurriera eso podría ser sumamente terrible, cuando el merodeador empezó a tomárselo en serio fue la auror la que lo tubo más difícil para no tirarse encima de él, es que con esa mirada de concentración estaba para comérselo y ahora que podía...

El caso es que habían vuelto un miércoles por la mañana y al entregar el informe a Moody este no les había permitido saltarse el entrenamiento de lucha intensivo de los miércoles, afortunadamente ya eran las nueve de la noche y todo había acabado, eso pensaba Hermione sola en los vestuarios de mujeres bajo la ducha, hasta que...

-¿Hermione?-la chica se asustó al oír la voz del merodeador gritó y resbaló con el champú, se levantó rápidamente , sacó una mano fuera de la cortina de la ducha y cogió la toalla que había al lado colgada, se la enrolló por el cuerpo y salió.

-Sirius que haces en el vestuario de las chicas? Y que...-Hermione se quedó a media palabra y después sonrió al ver al merodeador sólo con la toalla alrededor de la cadera-vienes provocando eh?-Sirius alzó una ceja.

- sólo un poco, venía a persuadirte de que vinieras a dormir a mi casa-dijo él sonriendo de lado y sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-para eso no me hace falta demasiada persuasión-la castaña cogió las manos del merodeador y las puso alrededor de su cintura ella paseó sus manos por la espalda de él, se besarían y las fuerzas volverían y podrían por fin, por fin...

-Sirius?-Hermione escuchó aquella voz cantarina desde la lejanía-¿sirius?-la castaña abrió los ojos al notar una perceptible tensión en la espalda de él.

-¿qué?-los dos se miraban consternados.

-¿Sirius? Se que estás por aquí...-era una chica.

-escóndete-dijeron los dos a la vez en voz baja, habían acordado en que primero lo disfrutarían a solas, que en unos meses nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera Remus.

-qué? Yo por qué?-volvieron a hablar los dos a la vez, Hermione le tapó la boca.

-no pienso dejarte con esa, además que se supone que haces en el vestuario de las chicas um? Y mis cosas están aquí y...-

-vale tu ganas- concedió Sirius sonriendo, pero a Hermione no le pareció ganar en absoluto, su idea era que se escondiera en la ducha, no que saliera del vestuario de chicas y oír como la otra soltaba un grito de asombro, vale, ver a Sirius sólo con una toalla es para gritar pero al menos ella se controla. Escuchó como se deshacía de ella y Hermione se relajó.

El merodeador no tardó en volver ya vestido, pero Hermione aún estaba en ello, escuchó a sus espaldas como cerraba el pestillo y luego sus pasos acercándose, sus brazos la envolvieron por detrás y las manos viajaron a la camisa blanca que Hermione intentaba terminar de abrochar, Sirius le besó el cuello y desabotonó el botón que ella acababa de abrochar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-estoy intentando vestirme-

-para qué?- las manos de él se metieron bajo su camisa, acariciaron su vientre y juguetearon con el contorno del pantalón, Hermione cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Sirius sonrió, le dio la vuelta para tenerla de cara y la besó, el beso fue profundizado por Hermione y cuando ya estaban contra la pared y la ropa casi fuera del sitio.

-Hermione?-ambos soltaron un gemido de frustración. La castaña no se atrevía a soltarse, de hecho no quería, estaba muy a gusto.

-no puede ser-Hermione lloriqueó.

-coge tus cosas y nos vamos-

-es Ron, y los dos tenemos que salir por la misma puerta-

-y un traslador?-sugirió el merodeador.

-es ilegal y dejaríamos el pestillo cerrado por dentro...-Ron tocó a la puerta- un traslador está bien-Sirius atrajo la bolsa de Hermione con la varita, hechizó el peine y un segundo antes de desaparecer lanzó un hechizo al pestillo para que se abriera, aparecieron directamente en el hall de la mansión Black soltaron las cosas y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro.

-Sirius por fin llegas-era la voz de Remus desde el salón, Hermione se separó rápidamente.

-Me largo, mañana será otro día-agarró la bolsa y le quitó el peine de las manos, Sirius la agarró de la muñeca.

-mañana no te libras-

-a ver si es verdad-joder lo estaba deseando y antes de que Remus Lupin pusiera un pie en el hall Hermione desapareció.

-Sirius que tal ha ido la mis ...sión-Remus se quedó quieto y lo miró.

-qué pasa?-

-nada, no se, me habré confundido ¿estabas acompañado?-el merodedor de ojos grises negó y puso cara de no saber de que estaba hablando- bueno que tal ha ido la misión?-

-podría haber ido mejor-

-Pero si Moody me ha dicho que los resultados han sido excelentes-dijo Remus extrañado.

-entonces para que preguntas?-

-estás bien?-

-que si, sólo estoy cansado-

-en serio?-

-si Moony-

-es que nadie lo diría por como te van las pulsaciones y la respiración agitada, es como si... como si-Remus lo miraba suspicazmente-como si hubieras estado apunto de hacer algo que deseabas desde hace mucho y te lo hayan impedido...es como si...-

-deja de decir paridas!!! estamos demasiado cerca de la luna llena, me voy a la cama!-

-bueno bueno...tranquilidad, parece que a alguien también le afectan las fases lunares-

-Moony, lárgate de aquí-

Jueves

Al día siguiente Hermione se miraba en el espejo las terribles ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar, es que las cosas no podían ir peor, dos semanas de misión, entrenamiento, frustración sexual, una noche en blanco y, como no, ojeras, Hermione decidió gritar, se puso un almohadón en la cara y gritó bien a gusto, después terminó de vestirse y se apareció directamente en los baños del ministerio, justo Luna salía del baño.

-caray, estas muy guapa-dijo Luna.

-qué dices? Estoy horrible, mira que ojeras, me caigo de sueño-

-¿por qué te caes de sueño?-Hermione la miró.

-pues...no se...es que, ya ves son ojeras...y estoy cansada y...tengo que irme, hasta luego Luna- la rubia la vio marcharse con una ceja alzada.

Hermione llegó a su despacho, se lo pensó mejor y volvió a salir en busca de Sirius que se lo encontró a punto de llamar, los dos se sonrieron.

-buenos días-dijo Hermione, Sirius la metió para dentro cerró la puerta y las cortinas y le dio los buenos.

-buenos días-repitió Sirius después de romper el beso, había sido un beso tan incitador que hermione seguía en su sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-es...es, es jueves-se le ocurrió decir a la castaña, después miró al merodeador.

-si, voy a tu casa?-

-si-

-paso a recogerte a las ocho antes de que Ron venga a discutir contigo?-

-por favor si- Hermione miró la hora eran las ocho de la mañana, hasta las ocho de la noche quedaban doce horas, iba a ser un jueves horrible, y en eso estaba pensando Hermione cuando Sirius se dirigía a la puerta intentando controlar la sonrisa idiota que le salía, la castaña le impidió salir le dio la vuelta y le besó, no era justo que sólo ella se quedará absolutamente descolocada, aunque las tornas iban cambiando, Sirius volvía a dominar el beso y ella volvía a estar en las nubes pensando que besar así debería estar absolutamente prohibido por el bien de la salud mental, antes de que se diera cuenta el merodeador se había marchado.

Sirius no entendía como había conseguido salir de aquel despacho cuando ahora mismo su primer impulso e instinto era secuestrar a hermione y encerrarse los dos en una habitación, deberían de ponerse malos o algo, hacían años que no tenían unas vacaciones propiamente dichas, escuchó la puerta de su despacho abrirse, su primer pensamiento fue Hermione hasta que vio a Harry el cual alzó una ceja y miró hacia atrás al ver la sonrisa más depredadora de sirius, el merodeador se quedó out y volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-qué pasa?-

-nada-contestó Sirius sentándose detrás de su mesa e intentando controlar su voz ronca.

-venía a decirte que hoy vamos a comer todos juntos, acabo de ir a hablar con Hermione y ha dicho que vale, creo que en ese momento ni me estaba escuchando así que recuérdaselo tu en un rato-pidió Harry intentando ver en sirius alguna reacción o forma de vida en su cara.- o mejor pasaré yo en un rato y os lo volveré a recordar-

-claro-Harry frunció el ceño.

-pues eso, hasta luego-Harry salió del despacho de Sirius tanto o más descolocado que del de Hermione, no entendía nada.

La comida fue en el ministerio y había acudido toda la orden, Sirius y Hermione se sentaron juntos, pero era algo ya muy habitual, siempre se sentaban juntos, Ron vino con Katrina, cosa que alivió a Hermione bastante por que cuando ella estaba nunca le dirigía la palabra y eso era casi un premio, estaban comiendo, apenas podían mediar palabra el uno con el otro por miedo a decir nada demasiado comprometedor, pero a Sirius le encantaba ver a Hermione sonrojada y pasarlo mal, y bueno lo de los piececitos tuvo su gracia los primeros 10 minutos, pero el merodeador disimuladamente había conseguido esconder la mano bajo el mantel y...Hermione pegó tal bote que todos se le quedaron mirando y Sirius apenas podía aguantar la risa.

-Hermione que te ha pasado?-preguntó Remus

-eh?- la castaña estaba muerta de vergüenza- es que... emmm-Tonks empezó a cuchichear con Remus, fue entonces cuando vio a Fred y Gabrielle de la Court sonriéndose-creo que Fred quería hacer piececitos con Gabrielle y sin querer me ha tocado a mi y me ha asustado-Fred se sonrojó hasta la raiz del pelo y George empezó a reírse de lo lindo, en cuanto todo el mundo centró la vista en la nueva pareja Hermione le dio un codazo a Sirius el cual tubo que dejar de reírse.

Sin embargo Moody, Remus y Tonks no apartaban la vista de ellos dos, y pronto Sirius y Hermione tuvieron que huir , perdón, abandonar la comida alarmados.

-bueno, ya que han traído tan buenos resultados de la última misión ¿no vas a darles las merecidas vacaciones que llevan pendientes más de dos años?-preguntó Remus.

-ya veré- a Moody le costaba mucho desprenderse por un tiempo de algún miembro de la orden, tenía la sensación de quedarse cojo.

-venga Moody, déjales vivir un tiempo, está claro que están deseando...hacer...-Moody miró a Tonks a punto de rugir-cosas aparte de trabajar-dijo la chica.

-les doy tres días-gruñó el auror, Tonks estuvo apunto de replicar, pero Remus la detuvo.

Hermione y Sirius se encontraron a las seis frente al despacho de Moody al mismo tiempo y se miraron alarmados.

-tu crees que...?-preguntaba hermione

-no-cortó Sirius.

-y si...-

-no lo se-el merodeador la miró y después abrió la puerta, Moody estaba detrás de su mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

-pasad, no os quedéis ahí como pasmarotes-la pareja entró y después de unos insufribles segundos Moody volvió a hablar-chicos habéis hecho un gran trabajo durante todo este tiempo, y la última misión es prueba de ello, así que he decidido daros unas vacaciones...-

-te refieres a esos 90 días acumulados que tenemos?-se lanzó hermione- a las navidades trabajadas? A los festivos sin descanso?-

-os doy una semana de vacaciones-dijo Moody.

-tres-aventuró el merodeador.

-una y media.

-dos y media-siguió Sirius.

-dos semanas y se acabó!! Largo de aquí, tenéis vacaciones desde ahora mismo así que fuera!!-Sirius y Hermione salieron del despacho sin poder creérselo.

-dos semanas, yo con la semana y media ya estaba alucinando-dijo Hermione, sirius la iba a besar cuando Harry apareció de improvisto y ambos se tuvieron que soltar.

-hola, qué os ha dicho?-

-vacaciones-dijeron los dos a la vez, harry frunció el ceño.

-qué os pasa? estáis muy raros-

-verdad que si harry?-tonks se puso al lado del chico y le pasó el brazo por los hombros- vamos, estos dos tienen cosas que hacer-dijo ella dando la vuelta

-qué cosas?-harry se giró pero los dos ya se habían marchado.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Hermione, Sirius obstruyó la chimenea, la castaña silenció el teléfono, el timbre de la puerta y después la selló, nadie les interrumpiría, se miraron, Hermione desde la puerta y sirius desde la chimenea, Hermione avanzó un paso, pero Sirius desapareció y se apareció de nuevo delante de la castaña, le pasó una mano por la nuca y la atrajo para besarla, Hermione le rodeó el cuello y perdiendo toda noción llegaron como pudieron a la habitación, Sirius cerró la puerta y agradecieron tener todo el tiempo del mundo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Viernes

Era bueno saber que, a pesar de lo difícil que había resultado llegar hasta ese punto, Sirius hacía que las cosas fueran muy fáciles, Hermione no podía creer que estuviera en su cama, eran las seis de la mañana y la luz del amanecer entraba en la habitación a través de las cortinas blancas, no podía creer que Sirius estuviera tan profundamente dormido y que aún así tuviera ese deje de niño malo y rebelde que tanto lo caracterizaba, era bueno saber que seguía siendo él mismo aún cuando las cosas habían cambiado y que no era otra persona en la intimidad.

Hermione quiso salir de la cama pero el merodeador se movió hábilmente y rodeó con un brazo su cintura.

-donde vas?-

-a comer algo-Sirius le dio un mordisco en el brazo.

-si te vas de la cama te juro que no se lo que te hago-le dijo al oído.

-Sirius han pasado más de catorce horas desde la última vez que comimos algo-dijo Hermione intentando ignorar los escalofríos que producían las caricias del merodeador.

-no, no es cierto-el merodeador negó mientras la tumbaba bocabajo- si piensas en lo que hemos estado haciendo las últimas doce horas comprobarás que te equivocas-

-¡Sirius!- le escuchó reír suavemente por alguna zona de su espalda, a Hermione se le erizó la piel y se abandonó a los besos del merodeador que tan húmeda y delicadamente iba posando sobre su piel.-de verdad que...-

-deja de intentar hablar, dentro de un rato iremos a la cocina-

-pero a comer algo-

-si eso también-le contestó mientras le apartaba el pelo hacia un lado para acariciarle la espalda desde la nuca, así no había forma de saber si comer era comer o comer era...otra cosa más placentera.

FIN!!

Bueno aquí me tenéis con otro capítulo único, aunque continuación de otro, espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que el de la única forma me hizo mucha gracia escribirlo y me quedé con las ganas de algo más, el caso es que me sorprendió que en un principio no recibiera reviews, luego ya me tranquilicé jejejj así que obedeciendo a Mira Black Lupin subí otro one shoot de esta pareja tan buena.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Un beso muy grande!!!

Coco.

Reviews se agradecen. Y mucho.


End file.
